


Easy

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Emotional Baggage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jeremy promises her that things will get easier for her, but nothing is changing.





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Code Lyoko' nor am I profiting off this.

Everyone is supposedly friendly, but no one offers to lead her to class. Aelita clutches her sweaty schedule, knees quaking as Jim finds her again. At least he doesn't yell this time. 

Rosa gives her samples, because everything is new. Tonight her apron has enormous stains of butter and sauce, but she looks happy. The potatoes are undercooked and raviolis burn her mouth, but at least she tries the food. 

Nurse Yolanda reassures her that a rapid pulse and flushed skin are not especially dangerous or worrisome. Still, she makes no fusses over Aelita staying in her office for entire class periods. 

Jeremy promises this will get easier, but she wonders.


End file.
